Illumination
by Sienna03
Summary: [Post AC OneShot] Twinkling sunlight and shaking hands always does good, especially after saving the world. Cloti.


_**A/N:** Hiya guys. I finally saw Advent Children and just thought the ending was cute, so this is my imagination extending the ending. Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer:** FFVII and Advent Children don't belong to me. Obviously.  
_

* * *

_Illumination_

I smiled as everyone walked out slowly, giggling and laughing. Everything, at the end of this horrible past few days, had turned out okay. The sunlight from the torn rafters tumbled down from the sky and spread a sparkling mass upon the film of water that had once been Aerith's flowers. Everything was so calm.

For a moment, staring at the tranquil water, I forgot the soreness from my fight with Loz. I forgot that I had come so close to losing everyone I held dear. Marlene, Denzel...Cloud.

He was there, standing in the middle of the water. It reached his waist, and his arms, which were uncovered thank goodness, were crossed. His face was set in his typical "deep-thought" frown, and I had to stifle any sort of chuckle at his wrinkled nose. I crept up to the edge of the pool, entranced by the way it had turned frowns into smiles for so many people. Aerith was always able to do it, so I suppose it was rather fitting.

Except, there Cloud stood, frowning, bathed in the sunlight.

I dabbed my foot into the pool, smiling at the calming sensation that washed over my body. Oh yes, Aerith was most definitely watching out for all of us. But she was always able to cheer Cloud up, so why was he scowling?

"Hey there," he murmured softly after a while, staring intently at the pool.

"Hello." I replied simply.

He was illuminated in light, the wind softly playing with his hair.

"Fancy meeting you here." I said softly.

His low chuckle sent a shiver down my spin, and right up into my throat. I could barely see him; the sun surrounding him was so bright.

"Yeah, no kidding." He responded amiably, wading over to the edge I was perched upon. He leaned back, his elbows on the smooth wood.

We both glanced at each other, and already I could feel my blush. I looked away, grasping at the sight of the cloudless sky, and I guess he followed suit. We then sat in a comfortable silence, just watching the blue canvas above us.

"I was scared." He stated quietly, again staring down.

I glanced in his direction.

"Of what?" I asked tentatively.

"Of not winning. Failing all of you, I guess." He scratched the back of his neck, his trademark.

I nodded.

"I was worried about you and the kids." I said.

Cloud nodded.

"Same here."

I bumped my shoulder against his.

"Well, it's over, no? We might as well make the best out of everything!" I exclaimed.

Again, he chuckled.

"So optimistic. Don't you ever get tired?"

I blinked.

"Excuse me?" I asked, a little affronted.

Cloud just shook his head.

"I admire you...you win everyone over so easily. You make everyone feel like they're not worthless..."

I could see where this was going and, dammit, I didn't have the patience for it. Not after all of this.

"Cloud," I sighed, "you're not worthless. We're not worthless. I mean, c'mon, we've won twice now, right? That's gotta count for something, don't you think?" I inquired gently, leaning over to stare at him.

He nodded, crystal blue eyes probing mine.

"Yeah, I guess," He replies, a genuine smile gracing his features, "thanks, Teef. You're always saving me."

I shook my head, grinning.

"No, I just light the path for you. You save yourself." I replied.

As a young girl, Cloud had been my hero. During AVALANCHE, my companion. Even when he began to disappear, he was always my best friend. Dependable or no, Cloud had always had a title for me. But now...

"Well, if you have time tonight," he began slowly, "I was planning on going out to dinner. Only problem is, the lights are always dim. Would you care to illuminate some of my food for me, since you 'light my path'?"

I laughed.

"Well, I suppose so, since the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

He laughed as well.

"Not always, Teef."

I froze, unsure of what he was trying to say.

We stared at each other, and I couldn't help but ask.

"Are we even friends anymore?" I blurted out, already regretting my words.

He stared at me blankly.

"Well, Teef, that's up to you."

He looked so hopeful. The damn sun made it almost blinding to look at him, but I couldn't help myself. I wonder if we could ever be close like we were, but it's just...

"...Been so long." I say, unsure of my intent.

He looks down, shuffling his feet.

"Hmmm..."

I gaze at him intently, blonde spikes and all.

"Well, I'd like to be friends," he replied very quietly, watching the ripples that emanate from his waist when he gestured, "if you'll have me".

"Well, I would love to go out with you, but I've got two kids," I replied slowly, smiling as bravely as my beating heart would allow, "and I have to take care of them, so as much as I would love to go out with you tonight, I can't."

Cloud smirked at my sarcasm.

"We'll take them too. I already asked Marlene to be my date, so you'll have to find another one." he shot back.

I cross my arms playfully, pulling foot out of the water and standing up.

"Well then, I'll just take Denzel."

Cloud laughed.

"How will I ever compete?" he asked, throwing his hands up.

I rolled my eyes.

"You're overdramatic."

Cloud nodded.

"Yup."

He paused.

"To being friends." He exclaimed, sticking out his hand.

"To being friends." I nod back, grabbing it with mine and shaking it.

He yanked me into the water, smiling at my sputtering and chatter teeth. Damn him, it's cold!

"I feel clean." He said, still holding my hand.

I splashed water at him.

"You have been in this pool of water all day." I pointed out blankly.

Again, he chuckled.

"There is that, but that wasn't what I was talking about." He said his eyes fearful.

"I don't want to just be friends Cloud." I said quietly, my cheeks blazing. If he was willing to vulnerable, why shouldn't I?

"Neither do I, Teef," he replies, staring at out intertwined hands.

And for the first time that whole day, the sun shed it armor around him and there was my Cloud, my hero, my companion. Except for tonight. Because tonight, he was my date and that was a title I think I had definitely earned.

_-FIN-_

_

* * *

_


End file.
